


Choji and Shikamaru's Kinky Relationship

by snakkeroo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chastity Device, Edgeplay, M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: Not then end! Will definitely add later chapters with a lot more smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Choji and Shikamaru came back from sparring to Choji’s place. Both had worked up quite a sweat , so Choji said “Im gonna take a shower, you good to just chill for a few mins here?” 

“sure dude” Shikamaru replied, and Choji started pulling off his clothes on the way to his bathroom. They rarely came to Choji’s typically after sparring they would stop at a place to eat, and Shikamaru’s place was closer to most of their food places. So, Shikamaru decided to do a little snooping around his best friend’s place, he’d rarely ever seen it. The living room and kitchen area seemed pretty normal, a little disorganised, so Shikamaru moved on. He saw that Choji’s underwear had been left outside the bathroom door. Shikamaru had never told anyone, but he actually had a huge crush on Choji, and had for years, and so couldn’t stop himself from taking this golden opportunity. He knew it was wrong , but he reached out and grabbed them. They were soft, Choji still wore tighty whities. He brought the crotch part to his face, he could see the sweat stains on them, and couldn’t resist, he shoved them into his face and inhaled deeply. Choji’s musk and sweat flooded his senses and instantly gave him a hard-on. After a few more inhales, Shikamaru finally set it back down ,trying to make it look like how it was, though it was unlikely Choji would notice. Shikamaru finally moved onto snooping on Choji’s bedroom. His bed was plain, and he had laundry thrown about the floor, but interestingly, there was some little metal device on top of his dresser. Before Shikamaru could take a look, he heard the shower stop, and quickly returned to the living room . Moments later, a wet, fully naked Choji walked out of the bathroom. 

“Shower’s all yours if ya want” Shikamaru was frozen staring at Choji. His thick thighs, large hips, and naturally, Shikamaru’s eyes were drawn to his crotch. He saw that Choji kept himself fully shaved, and for the first tiem in his life, saw Choji’s dick, which was pretty small, barely one inch flaccid, and it looked even smaller in comparison to Choji’s huge balls. He was interrupted from his staring by a remark from Choji 

“See something you like?” 

“haha nah, but the shower sounds good though” Shikamaru replied. Choji turned around to walk to his room as Shikamaru headed towards the bathroom, and gave Shikamaru a view of his nice,round,plump ass, which it seemed Choji also kept shaved. Shikamaru went and took his shower, but upon getting out realised that there was no tower. Seeing as Choji had no problem walking out naked, Shikamaru decided to show the same level of familiarity, and walked out as well to ask for a towel. As he walked out Choji saw him and exclaimed 

“damn dude youre hung!” Shikamaru was takn aback by how brazen Choji was. Shikamaru didn’t really consider himself hung, he was only about 4 inches soft and a little over 6 hard, but to Choji it probably seemed pretty big. He figured it was just some joke between friends and decided to fire back 

“Haha must seem that way comapred to your little package.” Choji blushed and then seemingly winced, before replying 

“low blow dude” before laughing it off. 

“anyway man, where’s a towel?” 

“ah yeah, theres some in my room, top right drawer.” 

“thanks” 

As Shikamaru walked to the room he suddenly realised, Choji had only been wearing underwear through that whole conversation. But moving on Shikamaru realsied it would give him a better look at whatever that weird thing on Choji’s dresser was. But after entering the room, he realised it wasn’t there anymore. Putting it out of his mind, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before putting the towel around his waist. Exiting the room he said to Choji who was now sitting on the couch 

“just in your undies dude?” 

“yeah man, just still so hot, wanna cool off” 

“dont mind if I do the same?” 

“Not at all” 

Shikamaru sat down next to Choji on the couch in just his towel. Some random program was palying on tv, but clearly neither of them were paying any attention to it. Shikamaru was sneaking glances at Choji’s glistening body, and quickly got hard. He kept his arm over his lap to hide it. After a moment or two, Choji spoke up 

“Man, I just gotta ask, exactly how big are you?” 

“What?” 

“yknow...whats your...length?” The way Choji said it made Shikamaru think he might actually be interested, so he said 

“Well, ya wanna see it?” Choji looked stunned for a second before saying 

“Yeah man” Shikamaru lifted up his towel, his erect cock springing up. 

“Damn dude! That’s huge, and so thick!” 

“Im pretty average” 

“No way that’s average.I mean, just look at it.” Shikamaru decided to take a leap of faith with his next question 

“you wanna do more than look?” Choji looked surprised, but in a good way. 

“C-can I?” 

“Sure dude” said Shikamaru , trying to play it cool, as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Choji’s hand found its way to his dick, and gripped around it. 

“Dude, youre really thick.” 

“Thanks man.” 

“You know...I’ve felt like this for years, and...if I don’t say it now, I never will. I like you man. Like, more than a friend.” Shikamaru was elated, all this time Choji had felt the sameway! 

“Me too man, me too.” Choji started stroking Shikamaru’s dick, which quickly started leaking precum.”If youre doing this , let me do the same to you.” Choji started getting flustered. 

“Oh, no, this is fine for me, I’m good” 

“Oh come on man, you’ve got your hand around my cock,plus like, if I like you, and you like me, maybe we could be together...?” 

“Well...I do want to be with you.” 

“And I wanna be with you.” 

“Well...alright, you’d find out eventually.” Shoji swiftly took off his undies with one movement, revealing that the metal device on his dresser was now around his dick. 

‘Whats that?” 

“Its a ...chastity cage.” 

“Why...do you wear it?” 

“Well, it stops me from jerking off or getting hard and...thats kind of a thing I like to do.” 

‘Wheres the key?” 

“In my sock drawer” 

“So...you wear it to stop yourself from masturbating?” 

“Well , usually people doing it have someone else with the key.” 

“someone like...a boyfriend?” 

“yeah...like a boyfriend.” They both knowingly stared into each other’s eyes, and began to kiss deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later 

Shikamaru was knuckle deep in his boyfriend, massaging his prostate. Choji was tied spread eagle to his bed, a mess at this point, having been edged like this for almost an hour. 

“P-….please Shikamaru...i wanna...let me...” Shikamaru looked at Choji’s face, twisted in a look of both agony and ecstasy. He decided to tease him just a little bit more before giving him the release he craved. He took his free hand and started lightly touching Choji’s 3 inch erection. 

“3 weeks was good huh?” 

“Y-yeah...please...” Shikamaru gave Choji’s dick one full stroke and removed his hand, watching his cock spew more precum. 

“If it’s this good now, imagine what 6 weeks would feel like” Shikamaru said while running his finger over the slit of Choji’s dick. Choji let out a pathetic whine at the thought. “How bout you get to cum now,and it’s 6 weeks next time?” 

“Yes, please just let me..” Choji pleaded. Shikamaru gave Choji’s dick 3 full strokes, causing it to erupt in ropes of cum built up over three weeks. Choji laid there panting on the bed, as Shikamaru started cleaning him up. 

“So...was that a good one?” Shikamaru asked. 

“The best.” Choji said. Shikamaru leaned down and gave his boyfriend a long and deep kiss. 

“Well, now that youre not cum crazy, you still wanna go for six weeks?” Choji pondered for a moment, before deciding. 

“Yeah let’s do it, each time feels better!” Shikamaru continued cleaning him up, and finally put the cage back on Choji, before untying him from the bed. 

“So, should we go watch something?” 

“Sure” They both went to the couch, Shikamaru laid down on his back, and Choji laid down on his stomach on top of him. It was heavy , but they both enjoyed it. Neither were actually paying attention to the tv. Shikamaru brought his hands to Choji’s ass. When they were both alone Choji would just wear his chastity belt and nothing else. Shikamaru gave Choji’s ass a squeeze. 

“Have I ever said how much I enjoy your plump ass?” Choji laughed 

“All the time”


	3. Chapter 3

3 years later 

It was their anniversary night. Shikamaru was excited. He’d had Choji locked up since their wedding last year, when he promised to unlock him on their anniversary. He entered their bedroom, at this point full of different gear. He saw his beautiful chubby husband on the bed just how he’d left him, in a maid outfit, blindfolded,gagged,plugged, and still leaking precum despite the break. Shikamaru climbed back up on his bed, and from feeling the weight shift Choji got excited. Shikamaru gave him another slight tease, just slightly rubbing the tip of his finger across Choji’s tip, making him whine in frustration. Shikamaru removed the gag and asked 

“You doing okay?” 

“Shhhhikamaru....please let me...i need to...” 

“YOu don’t need to, you just want to.” Choji whimpered 

“but...you promised” 

“I promised to unlock you, I fulfilled that hours ago, but yknow, you havent even got me an anniversary present” 

“ill give you anything” 

“anything?” 

“yes...please just let me cum please” 

“Yknow...I think what you really want, more than wanting to cum” Shikamaru cupped Choji’s very full balls “is to keep these balls full of cum...forever.” Choji shuddered "Do you want that?” 

“I...” 

“I wont do it unless you say it, do you want me to ice you down right now, lock you back up, and throw away the key?” 

“...yes. I do. I love you.” 

“I love you too” Shikamaru leaned down and kissed him deeply, while reaching with his hand to the bowl of ice cubes and grabbing one, bringing it to choji’s cock. He broke the kiss as Choji gasped at the sudden coldness, and shrank up quite quickly, and shikamaru promptly locked him back up.”I think we’re going to have a lot more fun” 

5 years later 

Shikamaru returned home,, and was eagerly greeted by his husband, who was still wearing his full getup as always;large buttplug, gag,and of course, chastity cage, which at this point was ridiculously small, like a small metal dot on his crotch. Shikamaru wordlessly sat down on the couch and put his feet up as Choji fetched his tea, before curling up next to him. Shikamaru reached around and pulled out Choji’s butplug. 

“Hmm, that came out pretty easily, maybe its time for another larger one?” Choji just moaned. Shikamaru started fingering Choji as he would do just to kill time, but so quickly choji’s legs were trembling. 

“Youre really feeling it today huh” Choji gave a supe rpleasurable moan, so Shikamaru picked up the pace, just from his fingers alone Choji was leakign like a faucet today, so he slipped a fourth finger in, and Choji came. In chastity. For the first time. Both of them were surprised at what happened. Choji was still shaking in the aftershocks while Shikamaru asked bewildered, while takign off CHoji’s gag 

“Did you just cum?” 

“...I think I did...guess I was extra sensitive today.” 

“how do you feel?” 

“Like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not then end! Will definitely add later chapters with a lot more smut!


End file.
